Virgin Club Fantasies
by HitomiPMS-11
Summary: Sasuke is the teacher of an organization known as the Virgin Club, an organization devoted to god. Little does he know his students harbor many secrets, and one secret may be the key to his happiness. yaoi, religion, & hints and het. and yuri


**Oh My Goodness! It has been forever since I have updated with a new story, and I have come **

**back with a pretty good one. It is called ****Virgin Club Fantasies**** a story that I hope will please all of **

**my avid fans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**XOXOXO**

Sasuke Uchiha watched as his students wrote their sins on paper to be placed in the Sin-O-The-Week Box. He watched avidly as his favorite blond student bit his pencil in thought; he knew he was

committing a grave sin against God when he indulged in his lustful thoughts of Naruto Uzumaki.

The truth was he was not a firm believer in what he felt for his student was a sin at all, but he knew he could not bring up that subject in a classroom full of God fearing virgins, for they would practically crucify him. So he kept to himself, only speaking when giving the sermons of the Lord; he was the leader of the Virgin Club. He knew that it was a little hypocritical for a gay man to teach the word of the lord and fantasize about his favorite student, Naruto Uzumaki, all at the same time. And yet he felt little to no guilt about it; he knew that no one would be the wiser to his secret. Sasuke looked at the class as most of them were avidly writing their sins for him to read and put into his lessons the following week.

The bell rang indicating that class was over; all nine of his students lined up and went on to place their sins in the box, and filed out of the room for their next class. The class of nine was his only class, so he moved to close and lock the door as he grabbed the sin box and moved toward his desk. He sat in his rolling chair and propped his feet up on his desk, opening the box he grabbed the one off the top of the stack and unfolded it to find Hinata's name written in calligraphy script at the top of the paper. He began reading:

_Hinata Hyuga _

_Dear God,_

_I feel really scared when I am with Kiba, he tells me he loves me and then he kisses me... and it feels so good, that I want to keep going. I want to touch him and let him touch me, but I feel scared because I know it's a sin to have sex before marriage, and I have never wanted to before now. What do I do? Last night, he snuck into my room and kissed me on the mouth, and then he moved down to my throat. It felt so good when he slid his hand under my shirt and grabbed my-_

Sasuke stopped reading, he did not want to read about Kiba feeling up Hinata. He reached for his pen and notepad and wrote _Sex before marriage._ Then he grabbed the second paper and opened it, looked at Kiba's name and knew what it contained. He placed the paper on top of Hinata's and grabbed the third one:

_Sakura Haruno_

_Dear Lord my only savior, _

_I feel lost, all this time I have thought I was in love with my teacher Sasuke. But last night something happened to me...Ino and I were eating pizza at my house when out of nowhere she leans over and kisses me. I went to push her away, but I ended up grabbing her and kissing her back. Her hands moved all over my body, and then she got down on her knees between my legs and slowly pulled down my underwear. She pushed my skirt up around my waist and opened my thighs, and she began kissing and li-_

Sasuke had had enough of reading about his student's sex lives, especially if that meant Naruto having one as well. And he knew he would die if he read about Naruto having a lover that was not him. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Sasuke reached in and grabbed another letter. He decided not to write down the topic of lesbians on the notepad, because he knew there were so many rivaling opinions. He read through all the letters until he had only one left; he knew whose it was and after reading a whole crap load of sex stories from his students he knew that Naruto had to have a lover. Reaching for the letter, Sasuke took a deep breath and opened it:

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Dear, who ever is watching over me,_

_I think I am in love. _(Sasuke's heart clenched tight in his chest) _I am in love with a man, his name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't know exactly when it happened but I know that the feelings I get when I am around him are not normal. _(Sasuke's eyes widened as he read on, unbelieving of what he was reading) _The last couple of nights I have been having dreams about him: in one dream I am alone in his classroom and he comes up from behind me, breathing down my neck. His hands wrap under my arms and rub against my chest, I moan and turn my head to the side and find his face just inches from mine-_

Sasuke saw that the letter was a long one so he could only imagine how elaborate the dream could be. Looking around, he made sure that no one was in the vicinity of his classroom and he reached down toward the zipper on his pants. Reaching inside, he pulled out his hardening cock and began stroking it as he read some more:

_Sasuke then begins kissing me really hard, his tongue rubbing on mine. He turns me around in his arms and rips my shirt off. Then his hands reach for my pants and he yanks them down, and drops to his knees in front of my weeping hard dick. He looks up at me and our eyes meet, onyx black mixing with bright blue. He pushes me back and out of nowhere his desk is behind me. He says to me in a husky voice- "You need some kind of support, because I'm going to suck your dick so hard you'll want to fall over." I don't know how to respond to that, but then I don't have to because he is already sucking on me so hard I can't even get a word out. I look down and his head is moving back and forth on my cock and I just want to come right then in his mouth-_

Sasuke's own dick was trembling in his hand, leaking pre-cum out of the tip, he bit his lip and continued reading:

_I continue watching him and I notice that his cool hands are now clutching my tight sac, stroking them with his roughened palm and fingertips. His ministrations become more unbearable and I cum hard, my semen spraying into his mouth, I am milked dry but he's still there sucking on my sated cock...And that is when I wake up in a cold sweat with cum in my boxers, sticking to my thighs and whatnot. Please, help me understand what these feeling are._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto_

Sasuke came then at just the thought of cum sticking to Naruto's thighs and licking it all up in his mouth. Sasuke's cum shot out of his cock and landed on the tile floor in front of him; he looked down at his flaccid cock, and moaned wishing that Naruto could have swallowed it instead. Placing his cock back inside his pants. Sasuke folded the letter and placed it in his pant's pocket.

"Maybe I can call Naruto in for a private meeting and give him exactly what he's fantasized about."Sasuke whispered as he knelt down in front of his desk to clean up his cum

**XOXOXO**

The next day after class Sasuke called Naruto to stay behind. Naruto knew that he had read his letter and was unsure of what to expect. Staying seated in his desk, Naruto waited until the classroom was empty before asking his teacher what the matter was.

"There is no problem, Naruto. I just want to give you a private lesson." Sasuke answered, walking to the door to place on the lock and pull down the blinds that covered his window.

Naruto's heart was beating at full speed, jumping from his stomach to his throat. He watched Sasuke come toward him with measured steps, licking his lips in anticipation for his 'lesson'.

"Naruto, sit back and relax, I won't bite...unless you beg me to." Sasuke whispered hoarsely into his ear.

"What is the lesson about?" Naruto asked his body shuddered at the warm breath on his neck.

Instead of answering Sasuke walked toward his mini stereo and pressed play. Naruto listened as _I Wanna Sex You Up _by _Color Me Bad _began playing at a low volume. Naruto smiled to himself- he had always been a fan of this song- and watched as Sasuke slowly began loosening his tie. That was when Naruto realized that Sasuke was going to strip for him. Sasuke threw the tie across the room and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Naruto took a deep breath of courage before standing up and walking toward the older man. Naruto's hands slid from Sasuke's neck down the opening of his shirt, feeling the smooth flesh of his pale chest. Their hips began swaying to the rhythm of the music, and they moved closer and closer to one another until their crotches began rubbing against the other.

**XOXOXO**

Sasuke moaned at the contact of their crotches, wishing deep down that their pants were nonexistent. Naruto helped push his shirt off his shoulders, revealing his pale chest and abs, and he heard the young man take a gasp of air.

"You look so beautiful." Naruto commented before moving in to kiss his chest.

Sasuke watched as the blond's pink tongue circled his dark nipple and moved to the other before pulling his mouth away. Sasuke knew the pace that he wanted to go, so he turned the boy around in his arms and began rubbing his hands over Naruto's chest. Kissing the back of the boy's neck Sasuke began loosening the button and fly of Naruto's jeans. Then with a smooth movement, Sasuke slid his hand down into Naruto's underwear to grasp his hardened cock.

Naruto bucked against Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke did not relent. Grabbing the hem of the jeans, Sasuke shoved them down so that the pants surrounded the blond's ankles. With a gentle push, Sasuke lead Naruto to his desk and bent him over it.

"God, your ass looks so firm and tight." Sasuke commented as he slid his hand down along the crack until he reached the tightened sac

"Sasuke, please. I want..." Naruto gasped for air as Sasuke's hand began fondling his balls.

"Tell me, Naruto, what do you want?" Sasuke asked, kneeling down on his knees behind the boy.

"Do you want this?" Sasuke asked, parting Naruto's ass cheeks and leaning in to lick the small opening.

Naruto cried out, his hips pushing back, urging Sasuke to continue...Sasuke did not disappoint. Holding the blond to the edge of the desk, Sasuke continued laving at the tight cavern that would soon become home to his rock hard cock. Naruto moaned loudly, digging his nails into the desk as he endured the exquisite torture.

"God, Sasuke I don't want to wait any more...please, I am going to cum soon" Naruto panted.

Sasuke then turned the boy around so that Naruto's dick was just inches away from his face, and Sasuke could smell the musky scent of the blond's arousal. Looking up, Sasuke saw that the blond's eyes were glazed over in lust; grinning Sasuke maintained eye contact as he took the tip of the boy's hard member in his mouth. Naruto whimpered softly as Sasuke continued circling the tip with his tongue. Naruto reached down and slid his fingers through Sasuke's hair, pushing his head to take him deeper into his mouth. Sasuke happily obliged, deep throating the blond's tasty dick.

"Sasuke...please...I don't want to come, unless you are inside me." The blond whimpered.

Sasuke's dick twitched in anticipation beneath the cotton of his Dickies. Pulling back, Sasuke released the quivering member from his mouth and rose to his feet so that he looked down at the short blonde. Reaching for the hem of Naruto's shirt, Sasuke pulled it up over the blonde's head and looked at the mostly naked boy in front of him. He took in the tan flesh with no lines, revealing that Naruto tanned in the nude. From his bobbing Adam's apple to the dusk colored nipples and ridged abs, Sasuke took it in with a feverish need.

Sasuke then reached down for the button and fly of his pants and dropped them down along with his boxers. He watched as Naruto took in the sight of him, his eyes widening when they settled on his strikingly hard cock.

"It's, um, really big." Naruto all but whispered.

"Relax, baby. I wouldn't hurt that sweet ass." Sasuke said, stepping toward the blonde and wearing absolutely nothing and looking absolutely magnificent.

Naruto sighed, enjoying the view of Sasuke's cock swaying with his every step...and then it was upon him. Sasuke lifted Naruto onto the desk and slid his hands down until they encircled Naruto's ankles and began lifting. Naruto was unsure of what was happening, but Sasuke killed any hesitation by taking him in a hell raising kiss. Tongues swirled together and Naruto paid no mind to his pants and briefs falling to the floor, no longer hanging from his ankles.

Sasuke loved kissing Naruto, it was pure heaven mixed with the taste of ramen. Sasuke hooked Naruto's legs over his shoulders, providing easier access to the tight, virginal hole between Naruto's tan cheeks. While the two kissed, Sasuke opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out two things: the first was an extra large condom and the second was lubricant.

Grinding skin against skin both became dangerously close to cumming, Sasuke reached between their bodies and slowly rolled the condom over his rock hard shaft. Then using the tips of his middle and index fingers, he began stroking Naruto's cavern. Naruto whimpered in anticipation, looking down at Sasuke's pale hand touching his darker flesh.

"Sasuke... I want you inside of me." Naruto panted, throwing his head back against the desk with a thump.

"Hold on, Naruto...I am getting you ready for my cock, I can't just dry fuck you… you don't know how miserable I would feel if I were to hurt you." Sasuke said slowly inserting his lubricated fingers into Naruto's ass.

Naruto groaned in discomfort at the intrusion, but nodded to Sasuke in encouragement. Sasuke bit his lip as he continued to stretch Naruto out for him. After a while longer, Naruto began to ride his fingers, thrusting up to match Sasuke's rhythm. Then Sasuke removed his fingers from within Naruto and placed his throbbing cock against the lubricated asshole.

Leaning down to kiss the blonde's panting mouth, Sasuke thrust deep inside the tight fit, groaning in absolute pleasure. Naruto's cry of pain was muffled by Sasuke's mouth; they remained motionless, allowing Naruto to adjust to Sasuke's size.

"I'm sorry, Naruto...I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to make you feel what you've always dreamed of." Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's as they tried to catch their breath.

"I'm fine, but please Sasuke move, I want you to fuck me." Naruto whined wiggling beneath Sasuke's weight.

Sasuke didn't need to be asked twice, pulling out slowly Sasuke thrust back in. Naruto groaned, still unused to the penetration, and Sasuke felt Naruto's continuing discomfort. Reaching around Naruto's legs, Sasuke grasped Naruto's trembling dick and began stroking. Naruto then became aware of all the sensations running through his body and soon began responding to Sasuke's every thrust.

Naruto and Sasuke soon became tangled limbs; covered in sweat, Sasuke gave one final thrust into Naruto's tight hole before cumming, Naruto followed soon after with a loud scream on ecstasy. Naruto's cum shot out and covered both their chests, Sasuke pulled out from Naruto's ass and threw the condom away in the trash can next to the desk.

"God, Naruto, you were amazing. Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked slowly, leaning down to closely inspect Naruto with his tongue.

Naruto moaned loudly, trying to understand why he was feeling so turned on so soon. Sasuke's kisses and suckles lightened and he pulled away. Naruto moaned sadly at the loss, sat up and watched as Sasuke gathered the clothes that were strewn about.

"I'm in love with you, Sasuke...please, don't make me leave." Naruto pleaded his eyes widening in fear of Sasuke not loving him in return.

"I would never send you away Naruto, I wanted to take you out for food. After that workout, I thought for sure you would be famished." Sasuke replied grazing his hand across Naruto's cheek, "I love you too, Naruto, I don't want to lose any time with you."

Naruto smiled and nodded before Sasuke took his mouth in a fierce kiss. Moaning, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Hold your horses...we have all day, I really just want to treat you to some food and take you on a real date." Sasuke pulled away and knelt down to dress Naruto

Naruto tried to pull away but Sasuke continued on his mission, pulling up his pants and boxers around his waist taking time to tuck Naruto's cock neatly inside his pants. Naruto blushed at Sasuke's blatant attention, but Sasuke paid no mind to Naruto's embarrassment.

**XOXOXO**

Later that night, Sasuke and Naruto lay tangled in Sasuke's bed sheets...Naruto fast asleep in Sasuke's arms while Sasuke watched the blonde sleep in contemplation. Their relationship together would change many things, but Sasuke would risk everything to be with Naruto. Naruto stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes and looked up at the raven.

"What are you thinking about, Sasuke?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"How much I love you." Sasuke replied, looking into the deep blue orbs.

Naruto nuzzled his neck and fell back to sleep, and Sasuke smiled and thought about his class. He would no doubt leave his job for Naruto, for this Virgin Club Fantasy come true. He grinned to himself and closed his eyes drifting off to a deep slumber.

END!

**XOXOXO**

**Thank you very much for reading, and being my fans. This final author's note is to notify all of you that I am retiring from fanfic. I have been writing a long time for you all, but the time has come to put an end to my career. I love you all so much and hope that you enjoyed my final story please review and let me know how you like it.**

**Love,**

_**HitomiPMS-11**_

_**P.S. Happy Birthday to the best beta in the world! I Love You!**_

_-Beta'd by UKELICIOUS-_


End file.
